


First Kisses

by sephet



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: First Kiss, First Love, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephet/pseuds/sephet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes actions work better than words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kisses

The torturous itch of the Blood Writing was beginning to wane, and soon it would simply be his skin. When that was so, it was official, wasn't it? He was no longer a child.

Theron was beginning to regret setting himself with the ultimatum of confessing by this time, but really, how long could a crush stretch on before it became an obsession? But still, the thought of what he had decided to do made him dizzy and ill. Twice he'd backed away from the conversation like a coward because he was too certain he was going to throw up instead... which ultimately, probably, wouldn't ruin things as badly as speaking would, in the end.

“Tamlen, may we talk?” His palms were already sweating under his gloves and he felt, again, his stomach churn like his breakfast was going to end up on his boots. It would be a shame, they were _good_ boots.

“I was fairly certain we were already doing that, Lethallin.” Tamlen quirked an eyebrow and grinned... and every word Theron had carefully, artistically, obsessively constructed for this moment fell out of his head. Stupid. No one should have the right to be that beautiful, even with their skin peeling and irritated from the healing Blood Writing.

“I...” Nope. All gone. Every single bloody word. He didn't even think he was breathing anymore, it would explain how light-headed he felt. “I...”

“... are you ill? You look as if you're about to faint.” Tamlen reached forward to brush his fingers over Theron's cheek to check for fever, and Theron did something stupid.

And reckless.

And so completely perfect.

Tamlen's lips were slightly chapped, probably irritated from the tattoos, and his breath tickled against Theron's face, but for the instant it lasted the kiss felt like dreaming. But, as swiftly as the compulsion had taken him, Theron remembered his senses and drew back, horrified at his actions.

“I- Sorry. I should-- that wasn't. I didn't plan that...” He stammered and continued walking back, staring at his feet in fear of seeing whatever revulsion likely was crossing Tamlen's features now. _Stupid_. He wasn't some Shem to go about assaulting people. What was _wrong_ with him?

Then Tamlen grabbed him by the front of his tunic and dragged him close. The second kiss was somehow more perfect than the first.

“I'm not going to apologise.” Tamlen grinned when the both of them finally pulled away to gasp for air. “I hope you don't mind.”

Theron stared at him for a good long moment, before finally returning the grin and laughing. “I promise you only have to apologise if you don't intend to do that again.”

“Likewise.”

And so Theron pressed his lips to Tamlen's again, kissing with the desperation of a man starved. He clung to the leathers of Tamlen's clothes as he nearly fell backwards, pressed against a sturdy tree as again and again they tasted each other.

It was a long while until they finally collapsed to the ground to sit breathless and laughing in the leaves.

“Is this why you've looked on the verge of nausea for the past few days?” Tamlen asked, looking up at Theron as he laid out on the ground, quiver and bow at his side.

“Uh.” Theron stammered gracelessly, before finally deciding on honesty. “Pretty much. Though my original planned involved a few more words...”

Tamlen snorted and flung a seed at him. “You and words. You'd be better off training to be a storyteller with your thing for words.”

“If I could only keep them in my head when I needed them.” Theron caught the seed and tossed it back, making a face. “Mostly it seems all the words I know are things I _should_ have said...”

Tamlen laughed and rolled to rest his head on Theron's thigh, making his heart race and a flush creep over his cheeks. “I'd say it works out for the best that way. I certainly appreciated kissing you more than talking about kissing you.”

Theron found another seed to throw at Tamlen. “Such a shame, you've missed out on my carefully worded confession. I had so much planned, I'd even worked out a song with which to woo you.”

“Such a carefully crafted seduction!” Tamlen said, laughter making him shake. “It is _almost_ a shame... Instead, perhaps you should kiss me again?”

Theron grinned and shifted to do so, but Tamlen grabbed him, rolling and wrestling him to the ground until he had him pinned down. “Or maybe I should just kiss you?” And so he did, taking Theron's breath away with the press of his body, the nearness of him.

They weren't strangers to contact, they'd been children together, there wasn't a scar either of them had that the other didn't know of, but here with Tamlen's knees planted on either side of his hips, Tamlen's fingers wrapped around his wrists, Tamlen's lips against his... his body was strange and interesting again. He wondered what it would be like to kiss Tamlen's neck, just under his ears, to nibble the length of his earlobe, to run his fingers under the skirt of his tunic...

“Tamlen...” His voice was barely a whisper as their lips parted again.

“Fenarel is going to start wondering where we are...” Tamlen wrinkled his nose as he leaned back and let go of Theron's wrists. “He'll come looking if we take much longer...”

Theron made a dismayed noise but nodded. “I'm pretty sure I don't want him to find us in the state that was leading to...”

“His poor head, he wouldn't be able to handle it. The whole clan'd know by the afternoon.”

“At which point the whole clan would have something to say about it.”

“Whatever would they do without something to stick their nose into?”

The two laughed, untangling from each other and getting to their feet. Theron helped Tamlen brush dirt from his tunic, and Tamlen plucked leaves from Theron's hair, and soon they were as presentable as could be.

“Until such time as we're prepared to handle the busybody-ing of the clan...” Tamlen said, strapping his quiver onto his back. “Let's keep this ours?”

Theron felt a sick tremor of worry run through him, and he studied Tamlen, to see if his... lover? Was now ashamed of him... but Tamlen laughed and leaned in to kiss him one more time.

“I know you get in enough trouble just being my _friend_ , Lethallin, let's let this be ours a little longer, before the clan decides it needs to interfere?”

“I don't regret being your friend, or anything else.” Theron frowned and reached out to take Tamlen's hand, watching a slow, honest smile take his face.

“I'm glad. I don't regret this either, Lethallin. I just want to keep you to myself.” Tamlen's smile grew sharp and he leaned to nip the edge of Theron's ear, sending powerful shiver through him. “Besides, if we're not careful, we'll end up with a chaperon, and then we won't be able to get away with anything.”

“Wouldn't want that...” Theron agreed, working to settle his pulse, which Tamlen's breath on his neck was absolutely no help with at all.

“Exactly--”

“Theron? Tamlen? Is that you?” Fenarel stumbled through the bushes, looking frustrated. “You said you'd meet me an _hour_ ago.”

“Did we?” Tamlen had separated himself from Theron with such speed that Theron almost suspected magic.

“Doesn't seem like us. We're usually so punctual.” Theron looked to Tamlen with an amused look.

“You must be confused, Lethallin.” Tamlen nodded solemnly making Fenarel sigh with frustration.

“Fine. Don't tell me what you've been up to. It'll give me an out when the Keeper finds out and has your heads.”

“That's a very sensible attitude, Lethallin.” Theron grinned and patted Fenarel's shoulder. “It will serve you well in life.”

“Very well.” Tamlen agreed. “Shall we be on our way? There _was_ something we were supposed to be doing, wasn't there?”

“You two are nothing but trouble.” Fenarel grumbled as he followed after them. “I'm not bailing you out this time.”

“Of course you won't.” Theron nodded, taking the lead as they headed back to camp.

“Just like last time.” Tamlen agreed.

“Why am I friends with you both again?”


End file.
